1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hermetic compressor assemblies and methods of assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressor assemblies commonly include a motor and a compression mechanism, both of which are housed within the interior plenum of a hermetically sealed, substantially cylindrical housing, which is specifically formed to accommodate the motor and compression mechanism. The motor and compression mechanism are often heat shrink-fitted within the housing to achieve a tight fit. This tight fit is often necessary to define suction plenums and/or discharge plenums within the interior plenum of the housing. The housings are typically made from steel and are often mounted on, and supported by, support structures such as feet or mounting brackets, which may be further supported on a final assembly. The support structures are typically affixed to the outer surface of the housing using welding techniques, which involve applying high heat to seal or fuse the metal parts together. In addition, other metal parts may be welded to the outer surface of the housing, including terminal assembly covers, terminal fences, and accumulators. Unfortunately, these welding techniques can result in the deformation of the parts being welded. In particular, welding can deform the housing, thereby altering its original shape and structure. This deformation may cause interference in the tight fit between the motor-compression mechanism and the housing and, ultimately, result in leaks between the separate plenums defined within the housing interior.
The motor and compression mechanism of known compressor assemblies include multiple moving parts that cause vibrations. These vibrations are often transferred from the motor, compression mechanism, and/or interior plenum to the housing, mounting brackets, feet and/or the final assembly. These vibrations can result in undesirable noise. Rubber grommets have been attached to the feet or mounting brackets to minimize the noise.
A need remains for a compressor assembly and method of assembling the same that does not deform the parts of the compressor assembly and/or reduces noise vibrations.